


Becoming Brothers

by Eiliem



Series: Tiny!Ace and Tinier!Luffy [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherhood, Childhood, D Brothers, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy shares stories and favourite tricks with his new brother. Ace is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Brothers

Ace is laughing at him again.

"-they actually made you a t-shirt that said "anchor". And you _wore it_! Ahahahaha."

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!"

"Hahahaha – sorry – ahahaha-"

Luffy pouts. "And they never used to take me seriously."

"That's _terrible_." Luffy is assuaged - until Ace's poker face collapses five seconds later.

"Pffffffftaahahahahhahahaha-"

Fed up, Luffy swings his fist at the other boy.

A mistake.

Next thing he knows, Luffy's has been firmly knotted around the nearest tree and Ace is on the ground laughing his head off.

"Aaaacee"

"Hey, hey Luffy – ahahaha – you – ha – you're _ten years too early to beat me_!" Luffy is never telling Ace another Shanks story. See how he likes that.

Eventually Ace calms down enough to untie Luffy. Still chuckling, he retrieves Shanks' hat from where it fell during their skirmish, while Luffy brushes out leaves and pieces of bark from his clothes and hair.

Ace slings an arm familiarly over Luffy's shoulders and headbutts him gently before sticking the straw-hat back on his head.

"So, what now little brother?"

"Ooooh! You've got to see the great trick they taught me!"

The chopsticks up the nose are a big hit, but Luffy is still a bit sore over the "anchor" incident from earlier and doesn't quite enjoy it as much as he usually would. Ace apparently notices because he stops chasing Dadan around the kitchen with a boogered chopstick to ask Luffy what's wrong.

"I _am_ going to be the Pirate King, you know! Even if I'm an anchor."

Ace laughs, but he drops a warm hand on Luffy's head. And even if he's grinning he isn't teasing when he says "Yeah."

Maybe Luffy doesn't mind the laughing so much.


End file.
